


On Begged & Borrowed Time

by doingthemost



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ominous Vibes, Sharing Clothes, doom is coming, more melancholy than anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: Jamie feels the light brush of Dani's lips on her back, right between her shoulder blades, and puts on a big show of rolling her eyes. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Poppins. You'll never be seeing this again."Dani meets her eyes in the mirror, and smiles as she smoothes out some wrinkles over Jamie's shoulders. "Oh, I'll always remember tonight."Written for the prompt: Dani & Jamie share clothes.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	On Begged & Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



_Clover blooms in the fields  
Spring breaks loose, the time is near  
What would she do if she found us out?_  
\- Ivy; Taylor Swift

  


* * *

  


The opening of Owen's restaurant is the same evening that Dani and Jamie arrive in Paris. It'd seemed simplest – and cheapest – that way. They'd patted themselves on the back for creating such a practical itinerary. But then the airline delayed their flight, and the airport misplaced Jamie's luggage. All they have between them for the long weekend are Dani's things.

Jamie isn't opposed to Dani's clothing. In fact, she loves the things she wears – when they're on Dani. But everything that's suitable for the opening is purple and pink. She runs her fingers over shiny fabrics and big bows, wrinkling her nose, then sets them aside. A patterned dress with a surplus of shoulder padding earns a significant, audible scoff.

"It's no use." Jamie holds up another dress against her body, turning in the dressor mirror and hating what she sees. "May as well show up in just my pants."

"As much fun as that would be for me," Dani says, "that might be violating a health code or two." She picks up a white dress, raising her eyebrows as she offers it to Jamie. "What about this one?"

"I don't do white. And I especially don't do lace."

Dani turns, leaning against the dresser and crossing her arms loosely over her chest. She's already dressed, and she's fixing Jamie with a beleagured, fond smile. "What about when you're sleeping?"

"That's different. No risk of me getting dirty then, is there?" They exchange quick, amused smiles; Jamie's borders on more of a knowing smirk. But her mind's made up. "You won't catch me out in the garden in white, dirt all over my front, and you won't in Owen's hoity-toity restaurant, either. I'm not about to spill a bouillabaisse all over this pretty dress of yours."

"We can get it cleaned." Dani finds the zipper of the dress, pulls it down, and gestures for Jamie to turn around. But as much as Jamie would love to protest further, they're already late. 

"All right, all right." Jamie sets the other dress aside, then steps into the white lace. Dani moves around her, standing behind Jamie as she takes in her new appearance. Jamie feels the light brush of Dani's lips on her back, right between her shoulder blades, and puts on a big show of rolling her eyes. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Poppins. You'll never be seeing this again."

Dani meets her eyes in the mirror, and smiles as she smoothes out some wrinkles over Jamie's shoulders. "Oh, I'll always remember tonight."

"Not sure if I like just how ominous that sounds." But it's not lost on Jamie that this is one of their better nights to date – so far, anyway. The last time the Lady had disgraced them with her presence, she'd been taking the piss. Correlation or not, she endeavours to at least try to be on her best behaviour for the rest of the evening.

"Do I look suitable enough for public viewing?"

"Just about ready." Dani's fussing about with Jamie's hair, biting at her bottom lip as she arranges her curls. And then, with one last examining once-over, she takes Jamie's hands in each of her own. "You look beautiful."

Jamie grins. "As opposed to the mess I am usually, you mean?" 

"Absolutely." Dani kisses her then, soft and sweet. One of her hands moves up to rest along Jamie's neck, her thumb digging into the base of her jaw – and then they're not kissing anymore, and Dani's eyes are big and wide. 

"Come on," Dani says, then tries a laugh that catches instead in her throat. "Let's go."


End file.
